


Inked

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [9]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Cuddling, Cute, Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Parties, Sharing Clothes, Shotgunning, Tattoos, stangers to lovers, tattoo artist Sunwoo, they smoke weed once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Eric thought it was a good idea to invite his best friend, who is also a tattoo artist to his birthday where he would tattoo some of the guests.The second the boy came through the door he didn't leave Chanhee's head anymore...
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Inked

The others couldn't really believe their ears when the words left Eric's mouth.   
"You really... got a tattooist to come here for your birthday party?", Sangyeon asked, visibly confused and slightly concerned.   
"Oh come on guys, he's a friend of mine, you don't have to worry about it" the youngest laughed.  
  
Sometimes he forgot that he had two friend groups that barely mixed except for his birthdays.   
"He's right, Sunwoo is a nice guy, you don't have to be afraid or anything. He basically grew up in a tattoo parlour, he knows what he's doing" Juyeon agreed with a laugh. "He and his dad tattooed most of us already" he then argued.

Sangyeon still wasn't too keen on the idea, which was visible in his knitted eyebrows.  
"Come on Sang! You know Sunwoo, he's a nice guy. He would've come anyway, it's just that he'll bring some equipment too" Eric told him, throwing his arm around the oldest of the group.

"Also, it's not like you're forced to get a tattoo yourself if you're too afraid" Kevin laughed, getting agreement from Juyeon and Eric.  
"You know that I don't have anything against tattoos, I'm also not afraid to get one or anything. It's just... I don't think it's a good idea to have a tattooist at a birthday party where pretty much everyone will drink. I don't want anyone of you to regret anything in the morning because you were too drunk to think properly about it" he argued.

"Don't worry about that, he won't tattoo anyone who isn't properly sober," Eric told him. "And I can promise you that. He didn't tattoo me something he knew I wanted just because I went drinking in beforehand."

With a sigh, Sangyeon gave up on arguing with the younger. It was his birthday after all...

The whole time, Chanhee just stayed silent on the sofa, listening to their conversation even though he wasn't really that interested in it.  
He already heard a few stories of Sunwoo, but he has never seen him before, not even on a picture, so he was kinda looking forward to it, even though he wouldn't actually admit that to anyone, not even himself.

Slowly but surely, the hours went by and the group had everything set up what needed to be before the other guests came so all of them sat down in the living room, waiting for the rest of the time to go by.

Soon, the doorbell went off, causing Eric to almost throw himself from the sofa as he stood up, which had the rest of the group laughing while the youngest made his way to the front door.

When he came back, he was accompanied by a red-haired boy who was seemingly only a bit older than Eric himself.  
He had some sort of faux leather case with him and a bag with stuff.

"So guys, this is Sunwoo for all who haven't met him yet" Eric announced with a smile, patting the other on the shoulder.  
"Hey," he said with a friendly smile, looking at everyone for maybe a mere second, before looking back at Eric. "Where should I set everything up?", he then asked.  
"Come with me, I've made sure you could have a separate room for it," Eric said before taking him by the wrist and leading him somewhere in the house.

When they came back, Sunwoo sat down with the others, chatting mainly with Juyeon, Kevin, Eric and Changmin who already knew him properly but he also made sure to talk to the others that were there too, not leaving anyone out.  
It wasn't even hard to hold a conversation with him as he would talk about any topic, not only tattoos or other things along the field through which he knew Eric and the others.

The group had an overall good chat until the first other guests came and the group quietly distributed into the different rooms.

"So Chanhee, will you finally get your tattoo?", Younghoon asked him as they sat down together.  
Chanhee had always wanted a tattoo, but being the broke student he was, there was no way he could afford a tattoo anytime soon. But what he got from the conversation from Eric and the others was that Eric would have to cover the costs of the tattoos as long as they weren't too big.  
"I don't know... I mean, technically I wouldn't have to pay, but I also don't want to burden Eric with extra costs" Chanhee mumbled into his glass of soda.  
"Didn't you say you just wanted a small one anyway? I bet it won't cost that much" Younghoon argued.  
Chanhee only shrugged, sipping his drink, his eyes wandering through the people that have come by now already. It wasn't the biggest mass, but still a good amount.

When most people were there, Eric announced what Sunwoo would be doing over the course of the evening and night, as well as the rules before sending the red-head off to the room where he got everything ready.

With that, Chanhee didn't see Sunwoo for the rest of the evening, even though he was thinking about him enough, honestly.  
He told himself that it was because of the fact that he wanted a tattoo and definitely not because he couldn't stop thinking about the boy himself.

"Ya, Chanhee! You still didn't drink anything?", Eric asked as he came over to him and Younghoon, he himself already reeking of alcohol.  
"He's still thinking whether or not he should go get his tattoo," Younghoon told the youngest with a laugh.  
"Just go upstairs then, Sunwoo won't bite," Eric said with a frown, leaning onto the older boy.  
"I'm sure there are enough of other people" Chanhee argued.

Eric just rolled his eyes at him.  
"It's already 1 am, most people are about to leave. I'm sure you can go there" he said, taking Chanhee by the wrist and taking him upstairs.

Chanhee didn't even notice that the number of people had gotten less with the time, but he had been talking with Younghoon most of the time anyway.

"Hey Sunwoo, are you free right now?", the younger asked once he opened the door of the room.  
"Yeah, I guess so," the other said as he leaned back, "why though? You're way too drunk that I would tattoo you" he said, apparently, he hadn't seen Chanhee yet.   
"Oh, no, not me. Chanhee here wants one" Eric said, shoving the older in front of him with a smile.

Sunwoo eyed the other for a few moments before he gestured towards the seat in front of him.  
"Sure, sit down," he said with a gentle smile.

"I'll leave him in your care then," Eric said, smiling before leaving the room.

The two boys looked at each other for a few moments until Chanhee broke the eye contact.  
"So, what do you want?", Sunwoo asked.  
"Just a small cross on the pinky, nothing big," Chanhee said.  
"In black?", the other wanted to know. Chanhee simply nodded.

"Is it your first tattoo?", Sunwoo wanted to know, looking at the other who had his eyes glued onto the machine.   
"Yeah" he admitted in a small voice.  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt that much," the other told him with a smile as he quickly sketched a cross onto some kind of special paper.

Sunwoo was right, it didn't really hurt that much. But maybe it was because Chanhee was distracted by the other's pretty face and gentle touches.  
It didn't even take ten minutes until Sunwoo put the machine down again and wrapped his finger in some clingfilm.

"There, all done" Sunwoo announced, a small smile decorating the face Chanhee had been studying for the past ten minutes.  
"Thank you" Chanhee mumbled, taking a look at the ink sitting under his skin.

Sunwoo quickly gave him a guide on how to care for the tattoo before he stood up and began to put everything away.  
"Oh, are you done for today?", Chanhee asked, watching the younger.  
"Yeah, I'm getting tired as all hell. And I think it wouldn't be bad to actually spend some time with Eric since it's his birthday" Sunwoo told him, putting the bag and the case he had to the side.  
"I'm sure Eric is on his way to becoming dead drunk, that'll be fun to watch" Chanhee snickered as he got up from his seat.

Together, the two of them went downstairs again.  
By now, there were only the 'typical' guys around, seated around the table in the living room again.

"There you are! Come here and sit down, we're about to play some games" Eric said when he saw the two standing by the stairs.

Chanhee being the lightweight he is, only needed to play about one game to not be able to think clearly anymore. But he wasn't the only one who wasn't sober anymore so it didn't really matter to him.  
And him being intoxicated often made him braver. If that was something good or bad was always something that the given situation was about to show.  
Right now though, he didn't think much of it, he was just leaning against Sunwoo's shoulder as he laughed at Jaehyun for having to give Juyeon a lapdance as a penalty of some sort and despite not knowing each other properly. Juyeon just pulled the older onto his lap once he was semi-finished.

The whole group just had an overall good time together, getting to know each other better by the minute.  
"Okay guys, I think it's getting late enough for us to go to sleep" Sangyeon then announced, being the only one with Jacob and Haknyeon that could still articulate his thoughts properly.

Most of them groaned in annoyance, even though all of them were pretty tired by now, but Sangyeon just ignored it and began to help them onto their feet and getting them to somewhere where they could sleep for the rest of the night.

Usually, if it came to occasions like these, Chanhee would pair up with Younghoon for a bed as they've been best friends since kindergarten and shared a room at their college's dorm but after seeing how he was almost stripping Changmin with his eyes, he thought he should let those two be with each other for the night. And that was exactly what Sangyeon was thinking as well as he managed to get them into a room together.

"Sunwoo, would you be so nice and care for Chanhee tonight?", Jacob asked as he was lifting Kevin off of the ground, who was almost sleeping already.  
"Sure" the red-head replied, carefully standing up while making sure to support Chanhee as well.

Chanhee was honestly surprised at how steady Sunwoo still was, even though he had probably drunk more alcohol than Chanhee.

Carefully, Sunwoo helped Chanhee up the stairs to a free guest room.  
The smaller boy wasn't that steady on his feet so Sunwoo didn't want to let him walk even a centimetre without any help. But Chanhee was clinging to him anyway so he didn't have to worry about the older falling or anything like that.

Sunwoo somehow managed to get Chanhee to sit down on the bed, making him let go of his hoodie.  
"Do you want to get changed or something before going to sleep?", Sunwoo asked the other, his speech only slightly slurred due to the alcohol.

Chanhee quickly shook his head, holding his hands out for the other instead.  
The younger chuckled at the action. "Give me a sec," he said before taking off his hoodie.  
When he turned around again, he saw the other staring at him or rather his almost fully tattooed arm, only one of his hands held out now though, while he pointed at the piece of fabric with the other.

With a low laugh, Sunwoo handed his hoodie to the older, who didn't even hesitate to take it and put it on.  
"I thought you didn't want to change?", Sunwoo mocked but was only met by a pout by the other.

Deeming himself ready for sleep in a t-shirt and his jeans, he went over to the bed where Chanhee finally lied down too, snuggling into Sunwoo's giant hoodie, taking in the scent.

Sunwoo took the blanket and tucked Chanhee in, not really needing it himself as his body was still running hot due to the alcohol in his system.  
Chanhee though didn't seem to understand it, throwing half of the blanket over the younger once he was lying down properly, scooting over to him.

Chanhee still strongly smelled of alcohol, but there was also a very sweet scent mixed under it what Sunwoo guessed would be his perfume or deodorant.  
"You'll be cold" he argued with a pout.

Sunwoo knew it was useless to argue with someone who was as drunk as Chanhee was, so he just hummed, turning to the side and scanning the older.  
  
He already thought that Chanhee was cute when he first entered Eric's house and even though he was a fairly outgoing person, he felt too nervous to talk to him properly as they were of two completely different friends-groups of Eric.  
Therefore he couldn't help but feel a bit giddy when he saw him enter the small room that was deemed his studio for the night as he could finally take a proper look at the smaller.

Even now, the only thought running through his head when looking at him was _'cute'_. And honestly? He looked even cuter wearing Sunwoo's hoodie which was already oversized on himself.

He noticed that Chanhee was staring at him as well, even though his eyes were almost falling close already.  
"You should sleep," Sunwoo told him the obvious.  
"You too" Chanhee replied, before scooting even closer, not leaving any space between their bodies. 

※※※※※

The whole group was gathered in the small room after Eric excitedly woke everyone up, way too early for most of them and giving them a headache already.

"When was the last time Chanhee was ever this _close_ to another person?", Kevin asked in a whisper, knowing exactly that Chanhee usually wasn't the person for skinship, not even with close friends; maybe Younghoon, but even with him there's near to none, especially ever since he broke up with his last boyfriend. And now he was lying here, on top of Sunwoo, who he had only properly met the night before, his arms wrapped around the younger's neck and his face buried in the crook of Sunwoo's neck.  
"No idea, but Sunwoo hasn't been like this for a while either, if ever..." Eric said, looking at his best friend whose arms were tightly wrapped around Chanhee's waist and his nose buried in the colourful locks of the older, not to mention that Chanhee was wearing Sunwoo's hoodie.

"They look cute though" Jaehyun snickered.   
He was right, even though the two of them were pretty much polar opposites when it came to interests and even their appearance and aesthetic, they somehow managed to look good together.

"Should we wake them up?", Sangyeon then asked, noticing the dark red spot on Sunwoo's neck when Chanhee moved his head a bit.  
The others seemed to have noticed as well, Eric was even grinning like some kind of psycho, honestly.  
"Yeah, I wanna know what they have to say" he grinned like an excited kid of some sort.

It wasn't really that hard to wake up Sunwoo, so he was the one who had to come up with an explanation. Not for why they were sleeping in one bed, they all knew that there was only one bed in the room and both of them were drunk, but rather for everything else. 

He didn't really say much honestly, just the obvious fact that they were drunk. He pretty much ignored all of the other questions.

"What time is it?", he then asked, noticing that his phone has died.  
"It should be 1 pm soon," Kevin told him, causing the other to groan in annoyance.

"I have to get back home soon" he mumbled, carefully sitting up after he somehow managed to loosen Chanhee's hold around his neck.  
"Already?", Eric asked with a frown.  
"Yeah, I have to bring the machine back for in like less than an hour" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes a bit before taking a short glance at Chanhee who was now tightly hugging Sunwoo's waist instead and buried his face in his side.

"I think you found yourself a little koala" Younghoon joked as he looked at his best friend who just didn't want to let go of Sunwoo.  
"Yeah..." Sunwoo mumbled, carefully running his hand through Chanhee's hair.

The others had to suppress a collective coo seeing that, finding it cute how careful Sunwoo was with the other.

"I really don't want to be the asshole now, but I should really get going soon" Sunwoo then said with a sad, almost regretful look painted on his face.  
"Don't worry, we'll tell him that you had to leave for work" Kevin reassured him with a smile.

Sunwoo only hummed as he continued to look down on the smaller boy, feeling bad about just leaving him even though they barely had any kind of connection, honestly. And he also wasn't sure if Chanhee would even remember anything after how drunk he was.

Reluctantly, he got himself out of Chanhee's embrace and stood up from the bed, making sure to properly tuck in the older after so he wouldn't be cold at any chance.

After he somehow managed to shoo the others out of the room with the excuse that they should Chanhee rest for a little more, he got the stuff he had brought for the night before, took another glance at Chanhee and left the room silently.

The others already got together in the kitchen and while some were eating what could be considered breakfast, most of them were just sitting there with a glass of water as they probably had taken an aspirin against the hangover.  
"I'll get going then" Sunwoo announced, once he found Eric sitting among them.  
"Okay, see you later" the youngest of them replied with a grin as he watched his best friend leave the house before turning back to the others.

"Let's bet how long it takes," he said to the others who couldn't help but laugh at Eric's enthusiasm as the blonde created a group chat. 

※※※※※

  
It has almost been two weeks since Eric's party and Chanhee still had Sunwoo's hoodie laying in his closet, neatly ironed and folded. But he couldn't get himself to ask Eric for his address to bring it to him, always getting so damn nervous when he was about to text the younger.

One night, he had decided to look up Sunwoo's social media, which turned out to be a bad idea. His heart couldn't handle how good-looking the younger was and now he was even more nervous to ever see him again, especially after Jacob told him that his drunken self had given Sunwoo a hickey on top of all the other things.

"God, Chanhee, if you don't ask for his address, I will" Younghoon threatened when they were having dinner, noticing how the other was constantly drifting off.  
"No!", the younger replied, maybe a bit too fast and too loud for it to seem normal.

With a laugh, Younghoon took out his phone and texted Eric without further hesitation, even though Chanhee tried to take the phone away from him multiple time. But Younghoon's arms were just way too long for Chanhee to achieve anything...  
  


They weren't even finished with dinner when he heard his own phone go off.   
"There you have it, now go and talk with him. It's actually painful seeing you crushing over him that obviously" Younghoon said with a sigh.

Chanhee felt his cheeks heat up at that comment. Was he really that obvious?  
"But wouldn't it be weird to suddenly just go there?", he asked nervously.  
"Well maybe. But the longer you wait the weirder it's gonna get" the older shrugged.

With that, half an hour later, Chanhee found himself in front of the tattoo parlour according to the address Eric had given him. Sunwoo's hoodie was neatly folded and packed into the bag Chanhee took with him.

After taking a deep breath, he entered the store, some rather loud music greeting Chanhee.  
Trying to not appear as nervous as he actually was, he made his way to the front counter where a fully tattooed woman greeted him with a friendly smile.  
"How can I help you?", she asked. Even though she didn't even speak that loud, Chanhee could clearly hear her over the music.  
"Is... uhm is Sunwoo there?", he asked with a shy smile.  
"He sure is" the woman confirmed. "He's in an appointment now though, but if you have some time you can take a seat over there. I'll call you up once he's free" she then told him.  
Determined to finally meet the younger again, he nodded and went over to the chairs she had pointed at.

Even though he was getting more and more nervous by the minute, Chanhee tried his best to keep his mind distracted of the thought that he's about to see Sunwoo again so he was constantly fidgeting with his fingers or playing with his phone, texting Younghoon nonstop.

"Hey Pinkie, you can come through" the woman called him after what felt like an eternity.  
Maybe a bit too fast, he stood up from the leather chair and followed the woman to a booth further back in the shop.

"Yo Sunwoo, there's a cute boy that wants to see you," the woman said as she leaned into the booth.  
Without saying more, she took Chanhee who was still standing behind her, blushing like crazy, and pulling him into the view of Sunwoo who was seemingly shocked to see the older.  
But he quickly collected himself, getting up from the chair he was sitting on.  
"Okay thanks, Mary, you can go to the front again" Sunwoo mumbled, quickly pushing the woman out of the booth, so she would leave the two boys to themselves.  
"Sure Sunnie, whatever you want" she laughed, walking on her own now.

Chanhee couldn't help but stare at the younger.   
He was wearing a black, elbow-sleeve shirt, displaying half of his tattooed sleeve. The tattoos he had were mostly as monochrome as his clothes but there were some splashes of colour in a few of them.  
His hair was a washed-out orange colour now, which was just as good looking as the red it was two weeks ago and his face still looked as pretty with those big doe eyes scanning the older.

Only then, he noticed that Sunwoo was staring at him as well, making him realize that he should explain why he came so suddenly.  
"I... I wanted to give you back your hoodie... and say thank you again and sorry. I'm pretty annoying when I'm drunk" he somehow managed to say, holding out the bag with the piece of clothing. 

Sunwoo couldn't help but chuckle at the older, making him lower the hand he was holding the bag in again.  
"It's okay, you could've kept it if you wanted to," he told the other his hand still on top of Chanhee's, "and you don't have to apologize either. If anything it was rather cute" he added, causing Chanhee to blush even deeper and be at a loss of words.  
"Wait that must've sounded weird, sorry" Sunwoo blurted out, now also a light blush covering his cheeks.

Chanhee quickly shook his head, "don't be" he mumbled, hiding his blushing face behind his free hand.

"So uhm... are you maybe free tonight?", Sunwoo then asked, his eyes a bit uncertain.  
"Yeah, I guess so" Chanhee mumbled in reply, unsure on what to expect.  
"Do you maybe want to go to the movies with me later? I'm finishing my shift in about two hours" Sunwoo offered with a shy smile.

Chanhee's whole face lit up before he quickly nodded. "That sounds great" he agreed, smiling cutely as always.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 6?", Sunwoo asked to which Chanhee nodded. "You live in the dorm complex of your college, I guess?", he then questioned with a laugh.  
"Yeah, you can text me when you're there," Chanhee told him.  
"I probably would if I had your number" Sunwoo laughed, making Chanhee all flustered once again as he forgot that they never really exchanged any Infos.  
"Give me your phone then" he mumbled, holding out his hand but too embarrassed to look at the younger.

Sunwoo turned to get his phone and Chanhee couldn't stop himself from looking at the other's broad shoulders, quickly noticing the tattoo on his neck, peeking a bit out of his shirt.

When Sunwoo handed him his phone, he quickly typed his number and saved the contact before giving it back to the younger.  
"I'll see you later then?", Chanhee mumbled, asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be there," Sunwoo said with a smile watching Chanhee as he left the studio, turning around to wave at the younger before disappearing from his sight.

Once he didn't see Chanhee anymore he felt how his legs got weak and a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
He actually asked Chanhee out for a date. And he said yes!  
Sunwoo was so happy and nervous at the same time that he couldn't think of anything other than Chanhee's smile while he accepted the offer.

When Chanhee got back to his dorm, he still couldn't fully believe it.  
He had a date with Sunwoo! In a few hours already!  
He knew that he would be panicking about what to wear for at least an hours, but right now he just couldn't do anything else than to smile brightly.

"Hey, Chanhee. How did it go? I bet it wasn't as hard as you thought", Younghoon asked when he heard the door close.  
When he didn't get an answer though, he got up from his seat in the living room and went to the hallways where he found the younger leaning against the door, stupidly smiling to himself.  
"Chanhee? Is everything alright? Didn't you want to give him back his hoodie?", he asked when he saw the bag, still packed.

Not saying anything, he jumped at his friend, clinging onto his neck as he was quietly giggling.  
"Okay, this is creepy. Tell me what's up" Younghoon requested with a frown, grabbing the younger by the shoulders and pushing him back a bit.

"I'm going on a date, Younghoon!", Chanhee told him, jumping on the spot, still smiling.  
"A date? With Sunwoo?", he asked, getting an excited nod from Chanhee.

Younghoon couldn't help but smile at the younger, ruffling through his hair.  
"See! It wasn't that bad after all" he laughed. "When is it?", he then wanted to know.  
"He said he'll pick me up at 6," Chanhee told him, smiling like a child.  
"Today already? Well, then we should get you ready" Younghoon laughed, taking Chanhee by the shoulders and guiding him towards his room.

They spent the whole time picking out an outfit for Chanhee, styling his hair and applying a tiny bit of makeup to make the look complete.  
"If he doesn't compliment your look I'll come for his kneecaps" Younghoon joked but Chanhee knew that if anything should ever happen Younghoon would do anything to protect him.  
"Sure" Chanhee laughed, sitting down on his bed and taking a glance at the time; he still had half an hour.

When Sunwoo parked his car on the parking lot of the college he was way too early but he knew that if he had stayed at home for even a second longer he would've lost his mind.  
Apparently, Mary had been eavesdropping and then told his sister about his date, therefore his whole family knew it before his shift was even over and they've been bugging him for the rest of the time.  
At least his sister helped him putting together an outfit... even though she was permanently teasing him as it was his first proper date he ever had.

He took a deep breath as he was nervously tapping on the steering wheel, not knowing with the time he now had left. Maybe he could look up the movies that were currently running... but he didn't really know Chanhee's preferences at all, he only knew that he didn't like horror movies as Changmin had reported that to him, he knowing it from Younghoon.

  
Not having anything else to do, he looked at the time every other minute, wishing that the time would go by faster.

After maybe ten minutes, he decided to text Chanhee anyway, telling him that he was at the parking lot in front of the P.E hall.  
He got out of the car so it would be easier for the older to find him as his car wasn't the only one there, and also to get some fresh air.

When Sunwoo saw Chanhee he could swear his heart skipped a beat.  
Even though the outfit was more on the simple side, Chanhee looked _so_ good in it.

"You look so pretty" Sunwoo mumbled once Chanhee was close enough to hear it.  
"Thank you" Chanhee mumbled with a blush, scanning Sunwoo as well "you look good too" he then said with a smile.  
  


"Should we walk to the cinema? It's not that far" Chanhee then suggested.  
"Sure" Sunwoo agreed.

On the way there they just talked normally, getting to know each other better. It was only the third time they met after all.

They found out that they weren't as different as they thought they would be, both having a high interest in music and art, even if the latter was in rather different fields.  
They also talked about their families and told each other stupid stories about their siblings. Sunwoo told the other that his sister was a total softie even though she acts tough and always complains about Sunwoo owning almost only black, white and grey clothes.

Chanhee could only laugh at that. He had already noticed that Sunwoo only wore monochrome clothes which was a big contrast to Chanhee's closet, even now, he himself wore a light blue sweater over a white button-up and some light jeans while Sunwoo was wearing a loose-fitting, mid-sleeved shirt and some black pants.

Soon after, they arrived at the cinema, looking at the different movie posters hanging on the windows, discussing which one they should watch.  
They decided on some kind of comedy/romance looking one that neither of them had heard about yet.

Sunwoo went over to the counter and got the tickets for both of them before going back to Chanhee who was waiting at one of the tall tables that were around.  
"What do you want to eat?", Sunwoo then asked the older.  
Chanhee quickly scanned the menu from where he was standing. "I think I'll pass" he then sighed "cinema food is always so expensive" he added, causing Sunwoo to frown.  
"Don't pay attention to the price, it's on me," Sunwoo said, his expression still slightly confused as if it was only natural for him that he would pay.   
Well, for him it was because he asked the older out so he was confused about why Chanhee made such a fuss about it.

Chanhee wanted to argue about it but the look Sunwoo was giving him told him that he wasn't up for any kind of discussion about that matter.

"A small popcorn and a sprite..." he then mumbled.  
With a smile, Sunwoo ran his hand through Chanhee's hair, "see? wasn't that hard, was it now?", he teased before turning around again to get the food, leaving Chanhee with a racing heart.

When he came back with the food they continued to talk until they could enter the auditorium.

While watching the movie they realized why they haven't heard of it before.  
The plot was good and they also had some good laughs but the production and execution of certain scenes weren't exactly the best.  
They still enjoyed it nonetheless, talking a bit during scenes that weren't that important or pointing out different things.

The movie was longer than they had expected because when they left the cinema the sun was slowly starting to set.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?", Sunwoo asked the older as they were just sitting on a bench they came across while walking without any proper destination.   
Chanhee thought for a while, looking around in hopes to remember something that was near to their current location.

"I know something!", he exclaimed, jumping up from the bench and dragging Sunwoo up as well, "but this time I'm paying" he argued, much to the amusement of Sunwoo.  
"We'll see about that" he laughed, letting Chanhee lead the way to wherever he wanted to head, ignoring their still linked hands.

The place Chanhee chose turned out to be an ice cream place.   
In Sunwoo's opinion, the small shop fit perfectly to Chanhee: a friendly atmosphere, a lot of light and pastel colours and something sweet in one place.

"What do you want?", Chanhee then asked, ripping the younger out of his thoughts.  
He pretended to think about it even though he always chose the same flavour. "Mango" he then said before watching Chanhee skip off to the counter

When Chanhee handed Sunwoo his ice cream they decided to continue their walk through the neighbourhood, talking about everything and nothing again.  
  
Chanhee also managed to somehow eat half of Suwoo's ice, but the latter didn't care about it too much, simply glad that Chanhee was having a good time.

They talked and talked and talked, soon realizing that it has already gotten dark, so they slowly made their way back to Chanhee's dorm.  
The two of them were so invested in talking and just enjoyed one another's company, they didn't even notice that they were holding hands the entire time.  
Only when they got stuck at a lighting post because they tried to walk around in on different sides they noticed it.

Of course, they laughed it off first, but they also both ended up blushing after realizing how it happened.

When they arrived at the campus, they were still holding hands, silently looking at each other as they stood in front of Chanhee's dorm.

Slowly, Chanhee let go of Sunwoo's hand standing in front of him.  
"Thank you for today, it was really great," he said with a shy smile.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sunwoo said, also smiling.

Chanhee was about to go to unlock his door when Sunwoo gently took his hand, causing him to turn around once again.  
There was already a light blush on his cheeks before even saying anything.  
"Chanhee...?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper as he tried his best to look the other in the eyes, even though Chanhee could easily read how nervous he was.  
The older only hummed, wanting Sunwoo to end his sentence.   
"Can... can I kiss you?", Sunwoo then asked, the red tint on his cheeks even more visible now.

Chanhee was honestly a bit surprised by the question, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks as well.  
"Yes," he heard himself whisper, closing his eyes when he felt Sunwoo's hand cup his cheeks.

It wasn't long or deep or anything, but both of them couldn't help but feel warm when they parted, only millimetres away from each other.  
"Thank you" Sunwoo whispered, his lips touching Chanhee's while speaking.

Chanhee smiled as he took a step back.  
"Text me when you get home, yeah? See you next time?", Chanhee asked as he slowly unlocked his door.  
"Yeah" Sunwoo answered both questions at once, waiting until the older closed the door before going back to his car.

The whole evening was just too good to be true, honestly. His heart was still beating way too fast for it to be healthy, but he couldn't help it. He was just so damn happy right now.

If he's lucky, his sister would already be asleep and wouldn't question the life out of him, but knowing her, she probably stayed up waiting for him for that exact reason.

"How was it?", Younghoon asked when he heard Chanhee enter the dorm.  
The asked boy came into the living room, a wide smile on his face as he let himself fall onto the couch. "It was so wonderful" he exclaimed, thinking back to everything that had happened over the course of the evening.

"So will be there be a second?", Younghoon wanted to know.  
"I hope so..." Chanhee mumbled before getting up from his seat again. "Anyways, I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep, I'm drained" he then announced to which Younghoon nodded.  
"Good night," the older said, getting the same back as Chanhee went to his room to get his stuff before going to the bathroom.

When he got out of the shower, he saw that Sunwoo had texted him that he got home and was about to head to bed so he wished the older a good night.  
With a smile, he replied to the message, also wishing him a good night while he made his way back to his bedroom.

He contemplated for a few seconds before going to the bag he had set aside, the hoodie still in it, before taking the piece of clothing and putting it on.  
Sadly, it didn't smell like Sunwoo at all anymore since Chanhee had washed it, but it still felt comforting.

※※※※※  
  


They met again the following Saturday evening, Chanhee wanting to show him something outside of the city, so he asked Sunwoo if he could lend his fathers car again.

Of course the other agreed, curious on what Chanhee had planned.  
The drive was rather quiet as Chanhee just didn't want to tell where exactly they were going and just told Sunwoo the directions.  
Chanhee also had a backpack with him but he didn't tell Sunwoo what was in it or what it was for either.

Instead, the older had Sunwoo's phone in his hands and was currently picking out a new song he wanted to hear, singing along once he found one he liked.

"We can park here, it's a small walk from here" Chanhee then announced.  
Sunwoo followed what Chanhee said, parking the car on a nearly empty parking lot.

He didn't exactly know where they were if he was honest, as he usually doesn't go out of town that often.

"Come on now, don't be afraid" Chanhee laughed as he got out of the car, backing his bag before going over to Sunwoo's side to drag him out of the vehicle.

Sunwoo let the older lead the way, still not knowing where they were heading.  
"Close your eyes" Chanhee then requested, a sly smile on his lips.  
Once again, Sunwoo complied to the older, trusting him to not get him hurt somehow.

"Okay now stand here. And don't open your eyes yet" the older then told him, letting go of his hands.  
Sunwoo could hear Chanhee's footsteps go away from him but he would listen to the older's request and wait for him to be finished with whatever he was doing.

It maybe took five minutes until he could hear Chanhee coming closer again, carefully taking both of his hands, leading him a few more steps.  
"Okay, open up" he then said.

When Sunwoo opened his eyes he first looked at Chanhee as he was standing directly in front of him before his eyes focused on what was behind the boy.  
Chanhee had set up a small picnic on a small clearing from where they could perfectly see the sun setting.

"How do you know about this place?", he asked, focusing his eyes back on the other in front of him.  
"Younghoon likes to go hiking every now and then, one time I found this" Chanhee explained.   
"It's nice out here" Sunwoo commented, letting the other lead him to the blanket he had spread out. 

"I couldn't bring much stuff with me, the blanket took up most space in my bag" Chanhee then muttered as they sat down.   
"Don't worry, it's fine" Sunwoo reassured with a warm smile. 

Like that they spent the rest of the afternoon there, eating the snacks Chanhee brought and watching the sunset together while talking about anything.   
  
"Do you think Younghoon and Changmin finally managed to get together?", Chanhee asked with a laugh.  
"Well, I saw the two of them together in the city a few times lately, so it's possible" Sunwoo guessed, "but shouldn't you know better, being Younghoon's roommate and so on?", he then laughed.   
"Technically... but he's been sleeping out lately..." he pondered, only realizing what he said when he spoke the words. "Wait, is he sleeping at Changmin's then?", he questioned.  
"Probably"  
"I'm hurt, my best friend didn't even tell me that he was seeing someone" Chanhee then complained.  
"Poor little Chanhee" Sunwoo laughed, patting his head, Chanhee only nodding and pouting in agreement. "Well, at least you can now blackmail him with what you know" the younger then joked, making the other laugh as well.

Soon, the sun went down and it was beginning to get dark and colder so the two boys packed the stuff and made their way back to the car, holding each other's hand.  
When they got back to the car, they first warmed up a bit, as neither of them expected it to get so cold so suddenly, before Sunwoo brought Chanhee back to his dorm. 

When they were standing on the parking lot, Chanhee didn't want to leave the vehicle just yet, wanting to have a few more minutes with the younger.

"Oh, before I forget again" Sunwoo started, "we're having a family dinner tomorrow night and my mom asked if you want to come too," he told the older with a shy smile.

Chanhee was slightly taken by surprise but he was happy about the offer nonetheless.   
"Sure, if that's okay with you" he smiled.   
"Of course it is. I'll text you all the info" Sunwoo told him, also smiling.

The older leaned over to Sunwoo, quickly pressing a kiss on his cheek before exiting the car.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then" he smiled, closing the door after Sunwoo returned the goodbye.

When Chanhee entered the dorm, Younghoon wasn't there yet so he decided to cook something small for himself because in the end, the food he had taken to the picnic wasn't that much after all.   
He also texted his roommate and wished him fun and a good evening, along with a winking emoji he knew that his actual message was pretty clear.

Sunday morning, Sunwoo texted Chanhee that he could come over pretty much whenever he wanted and also stay as long as he wanted but the dinner would be at about eight.  
Chanhee answered that he would probably come during the early afternoon and asked if there was anything specific he should wear, to which Sunwoo only said that he should wear whatever he was comfortable with.

Once he was ready, he made his way to the tattoo parlour as Sunwoo told him to go there and text him when he would arrive there.   
On the way there, Chanhee decided to stop at a small flower shop and get a bouquet of flowers for Sunwoo's parents (and maybe also a single rose for the younger boy).

From there it was only a ten-minute walk until he would arrive so he already texted Sunwoo about it, in case he had to walk some distance as well.

When Chanhee arrived Sunwoo also just came through the door of the parlour, smiling brightly when he saw the older, greeting him with a hug.  
"What are the flowers for?", Sunwoo then asked with a frown.   
"Oh, I got them for your parents, as some kind of thank for the invitation," Chanhee told him with a smile. "Oh but", he then continued, carefully picking out the rose form the rest of the Boquete "this one's for you" he grinned, handing Sunwoo the single flower.   
"Th-thank you" the younger muttered, a slight blush on his lips as he took the flower. "Should we get inside, then?", Sunwoo asked, holding out his free hand for the older to take, which he of course gladly did.

Sunwoo led the other through the parlour and to the back where they went through a door and up some stairs.   
"Just before we go in... my mom might be a bit... over the top," Sunwoo said as he turned around to Chanhee.  
"It'll be just fine, don't worry," the latter told him with a smile. What he was rather concerned about was what Sunwoo's parents would think about him.

Chanhee figures that Sunwoo told his family that he was on his way but he didn't expect to be greeted by his mother directly at the door.  
"You must be Chanhee then! You're even prettier than I imagined" Sunwoo's mom exclaimed once he saw the older of the two.  
"I- uhm thank you Mrs Kim" the boy replied, a bit overwhelmed by her overall presence. "I brought you there... I hope you like them" he then said, handing the woman the bouquet.  
"Oh, how thoughtful of you! They're so pretty" Mrs Kim smiled as she took the flowers. "I'll go and put them into water. Sunwoo should I take yours too?", she then asked.  
"Yeah, sure" he mumbled, handing her the rose.  
"There's still plenty of time for you two to do your own thing. I'll call you when dinner is ready" his mom then said, still a bright smile on her face as she left the two boys by herself.

"Let's... let's go to my room" Sunwoo mumbled, fidgeting with Chanhee's fingers.  
The older only hummed in response before Sunwoo led him through the apartment and to his room.

While Sunwoo sat down in his bed, Chanhee took some time to look around.  
The room wasn't decorated that much, a few framed pictures, books and CDs, as well as some vinyl, were what made up most of it. But it was still really comfy and boyish in a way.

"Is there anything you want to do in the meantime?", Sunwoo asked the older as he turned around to him.  
"I just thought we could spend some time together" he replied, going over to the other boy and stopping in front of him, ruffling his hair.  
"Sounds good to me" the younger smiled, wrapping his arms around Chanhee and pulling him between his legs. "Then we should make the best out of the time we have, huh?", he grinned.   
"We should" Chanhee laughed in agreement before leaning down and softly placing a kiss on Sunwoo's lips.

Sunwoo returned the kiss, just as slow and soft as Chanhee, now pulling him onto his lap, bringing him as close as possible.  
When they parted, there was a light blush on their cheeks but they couldn't help but smile at each other.

They continued to spend time like that, gentle touches, stoled kisses and just talking. And sooner than expected, Sunwoo's mom knocked at the door, calling the two boys to dinner.

When they got up from the bed, Sunwoo couldn't help but laugh at the older. "Your hair's a mess" he giggled, using his hands to sort them a bit.   
"Like you're any better" Chanhee argued, returning the favour but setting down his arms on Sunwoo's shoulders once he was finished, simply looking him into the eyes before kissing him on the tip of the nose and taking his hand.   
"Come on, we shouldn't let your family wait" he laughed, dragging the younger towards the door.

  
※※※※※  
  


The dinner went really well: the food Mrs Kim cooked was delicious and they had an overall good talk. Of course, Chanhee had to answer a bunch of questions but the boy didn't mind.  
Sunwoo's sister didn't shut up about how much she liked Chanhee's clothing style and hair colour, saying that he also always wanted to try out a similar colour.

Even after they finished eating, the group stayed at the table and talked a bit.   
Like every mother seems to do, Sunwoo's mom told some stories from his childhood but the boy could luckily prevent her from getting the book with all the photos, to which Chanhee couldn't help but laugh.   
They were also asked by Sunwoo's dad how they ended up meeting, so they easily told him that they met at Eric's birthday, that Sunwoo tattooed the older and then were bound to share a bed.

Sunwoo's parents as well as his sister laughed at that story and said how 'typical' that sort of story was for the youth nowadays.

Soon, the sun started to set, which Mrs Kim took as a cue to kick the others out of the kitchen so she could wash the dishes.  
  
Chanhee and Sunwoo went back to the latter's room, their fingers intertwined as they sat down on the bed again.  
"Do you want to stay over or should I bring you back to your dorm?", Sunwoo then asked, seeming a bit nervous about it.  
"Well, I have classes in the morning... and I also didn't bring anything" Chanhee mumbled  
"If those are your only concerns, I can drive you to school in the morning and I'm sure I can burrow you some stuff" the younger laughed.  
"Would that really be okay?", Chanhee asked with a frown.  
"Of course" Sunwoo smiled, taking a look at the time "when does your first class start?", he then wanted to know.  
"At eight if my professor isn't late,

" Chanhee told him.  
"Maybe we should get to bed soon then. I don't know about you but I can't fall asleep in an instant after lying down" the younger said with a laugh, making the older also pay attention to the time now.  
"Me too" the latter agreed with a laugh.   
"Let's get ready then," Sunwoo said, getting up from the bed again.

Once the two of them were ready for bed, they lied down next to each other, their shoulders touching slightly under the blanket they shared, talking and sharing some stories after Sunwoo managed to convince Chanhee to tell about it childhood as well since his mother already told him so much.

They talked so much, they didn't even realize that it was almost 1 am already.  
"I think we should really go to sleep" Sunwoo commented when he looked at his phone.  
"Maybe we should" Chanhee muttered with a giggle, burying his face in Sunwoo's chest.  
"Good night, Chanhee" the younger whispered, pressing a kiss on Chanhee's hair-crown.  
"Good night, Sunwoo" Chanhee smiled, closing his eyes and letting himself be wrapped in the younger's warmth.

The morning came way too quick in their opinion but they still got up to get ready.   
Since Chanhee only had his clothes from the day before, Sunwoo offered him to take some of his clothes. "I don't know if my pants will fit though," he said with an apologetic smile.  
"It's fine, I can just wear my pants from yesterday, it's not like they're dirty," the older told him but still accepted the offer of wearing one of Sunwoo's t-shirts. 

On their way to leave the apartment, they met Sunwoo's mom, who they fished a good morning and Chanhee told her his goodbyes as well.

The ride was rather quiet as both of them were still fairly tired but neither of them minded, honestly. The only problem was, that it was too short because soon, they were standing on the parking lot, not wanting to say goodbye just yet but they had to.

  
"Is there any chance that you're free tonight?", Chanhee asked in a small voice.  
"Sorry, but I promised Eric and the others to hang out with them," the younger said with an apologetic look.  
"It's okay, have fun," Chanhee told him with a smile, fidgeting a bit with Sunwoo's fingers

Chanhee is already fairly easy to read for Sunwoo, so he knew that something was bugging the older.  
"What are you thinking about?", he therefore asked, keeping hold of Chanhee's hands.   
"Hm? Oh, it's nothing" the latter said with a small smile, looking at Sunwoo instead of their hands in hopes to convince him like that.

Sunwoo sighed, knowing there was no use in pressuring him about it. So instead, he took a quick look around to make sure no one was close or paying attention to them before leaning towards Chanhee and giving him a short peck.

When they parted, there was a blush covering Chanhee's cheeks, making Sunwoo chuckle. "Have a good day," he told him before gently pushing Chanhee towards the school building.   
"You too" Chanhee managed to mumbled, trying to calm his heart down again. 

Sure, that was exactly what he had thought about. But he thought that it would be a bad idea, they were on the campus after all and there were plenty of people running around who could see and judge them.

But it also felt kinda good that Sunwoo was okay with doing something like that out in the open.

With a beating heart and butterflies in his stomach, he made his way to his first class, where, of course, Eric was the first to run up to him, an evil grin on his face.   
"Say, was that Sunwoo just now?", he asked the older, tightly wrapping his arms around Chanhee's shoulders.   
"Yes," he mumbled, intentionally looking in the opposite direction so he wouldn't face the younger.   
"And did he kiss you?", Jaehyun, who now appeared on Chanhee's other side, asked, the same look on his face as Eric.  
"Yeah..." he muttered, his voice getting smaller, already expecting where this was leading.  
"So you're a thing now?", the youngest asked.

"I... I don't know" Chanhee whispered, staring at the ground.  
"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?", Eric asked, the grin turning to a rather confused expression.   
"It means that I don't know what exactly is going on between us..." Chanhee admitted.  
"But... but he just kissed you, right? In public on top of that," the Jaehyun frowned, sitting down Chanhee on his seat and taking the seat in front of him, on which he turned around to look at him.   
"Yeah... but we didn't talk about it" Chanhee explained.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll talk with you about it if you want to" Eric reassured him with a smile, patting his back. "Oh, talking about Sunwoo, I'm meeting him and the others today after school, why don't we all just go together and make it a meet up!", Eric then suggested. "I'm sure at least Younghoon and Jacob won't be hard to persuade. And Jaehyun: Juyeon will be there as well if you want to finish your halfassed lapdance from my birthday" the younger laughed.  
"Would you please just shut up about it?", the brunette whined, burying his face in his hands, making the other two laugh at his reaction.   
"I'll take that as a yes then. Wait at the cherry tree after your classes end, okay? I'll meet you there" Eric grinned, leaning back on his seat, just in time when the professor entered the room.

Younghoon and Eric were the last to get to the group who was already waiting where Eric told them to.  
"Are you sure this is okay?", Chanhee asked, seemingly the only one concerned that it might be weird if the younger would bring the others with him as none of them really had any skating interest, let alone experience, as Eric told them that they were meeting up in the skatepark.  
"It'll be just fine, you don't need to worry" Eric laughed, patting his shoulder. "Now come on, we're already late and it's quite a walk" he then added, leading the way. 

※※※※※

"We're here!", Eric announced once he was close enough to the group.  
" _Finally_ , wait, 'we'?", Juyeon asked, turning around on his seat, seeing the small group. "Ah, you brought the others. Hey," he then said with a smile.

That also got the attention from the others, either turning around, as they were sitting on the same side of the bench as Juyeon, or looking up from their table where they were playing some kind of card game. 

Chanhee was slightly hiding behind Younghoon, still feeling a bit awkward but as soon as the older got a glimpse of Changmin, he went over to the younger with a bright smile.

Chanhee felt so out of place. His small frame and pastel clothes and hair just didn't fit with all of the others. Even his friends blended in more with their simple fashion. The only good thing was, that he was still wearing Sunwoo's t-shirt, even though he had gotten a cardigan from his dorm somewhen throughout the day because it was starting to get cold (and maybe because the others didn't stop mocking him about it but he also didn't want to change out of it).

"Where's Sunwoo?", Eric asked, sitting down with the rest of the group.  
"He went to the bathroom, something messed up with his piercings, I think" Kevin explained with a shrug, his attention back on the game even though he did glace at Jacob every now and then.

"Come here, Chanhee. Sit down instead of awkwardly standing there" Eric laughed, patting the seat next to him.  
With an unnoticeable sigh, he did as asked and sat down on the wooden bench, silently watching the group play their game as Eric seemingly took Sunwoo's place.

"Yo Eric, you're finally here. What took you so long?", Sunwoo's well-known voice asked from behind them.  
"I brought the others," the youngest said with a smile, turning around to his best friend.  
"I see that," he said, letting his eyes wander through the, now bigger, group until he saw that Chanhee was sitting right in front of him, making him smile. 

"Hey there," he whispered, running his hand through Chanhee's hair, making him turn around now too.  
"Hey" the older replied in a shy voice, leaning into the touch once Sunwoo's hand was cupping his cheek.

"Is it okay here?", Sunwoo then asked as quietly as possible so the others wouldn't hear it, maybe except for Eric though because he was sitting right beside Chanhee.  
The older only hummed lowly before Sunwoo connected their lips.

"Eric, you're sitting on my seat" Sunwoo then complained once he stood straight again, completely ignoring the other's looks of confusion.   
"Just get Chanhee to sit on your lap" Eric shrugged.  
"Fine with me" Sunwoo chuckled, looking down to Chanhee to see if he was okay with it too.

The older just nodded slightly and stood up from his seat, so Sunwoo made quick work to just climb over the bench and sit down and pulled Chanhee onto his lap right after.

The others were still fairly confused, but tried not to think about it anymore and resumed to playing their game, at least those who were playing. 

"How was your day?", Sunwoo asked, his head resting on Chanee's shoulder.  
"Kinda boring, nothing different to usual" the older shrugged, leaning back against Sunwoo's chest. "How about yours?", he then asked.  
"Same, I didn't do much until I came here with some of the others," he told him, intertwining their fingers on Chanhee's lap.

"We're starting a new round, does anyone want to join or quit?", Eric then asked.  
With that, the players changed a bit. And since some didn't know the rules, Eric quickly explained the rules.   
  
Meanwhile, Jaehyun managed to convince Juyeon to teach him how to skate, which was very entertaining because the older fell off the board fairly often so Juyeon had to catch him so often that he just opted to holding his hands.

For their card-game, they decided to make teams so those, who aren't used to the rules yet would get a feel for it.

Even with though now, with Juyeon and Jaehyun gone, they would've easily had enough space, Chanhee continued to sit on Sunwoo's lep, watching the others playing their game while quietly conversing with Sunwoo.

"Sunwoo... could we maybe talk in private later?", Chanhee then managed to ask after thinking about it for the whole time, turning around a bit to look at the younger.   
"Yeah, sure. Did something happen?", he asked, a small frown appearing on his face.  
Chanhee only shook his head with a denying hum before quickly stealing a kiss from the younger and turning back around to continue watching the others who were seemingly just finishing the round.

Most of the evening went by calm, some of the boys went skating every now and then and tried their best to somehow teach it to the others, which went rather awful. But all of them had fun.

"Yo guys, before I forget, I brought some stuff" Kevin remembered with a grin, taking his bag from under the bench after checking that there weren't any other people in the park anymore.  
Half of the group already knew what he was talking about, the others only realized when he put the two blunts on the table what he meant.

By now, they managed to get another bench to their table so everyone had a seat so they were sitting in some kind of triangular circle. 

Chanhee was staring down on the two objects before looking at Sunwoo, who also had his eyes focused on the other.   
"Are you okay with this? We can go somewhere else if you want to" he asked the older who only shook his head.  
"It's fine" he mumbled, smiling slightly.

It didn't take long until Kevin lit up the first one and gave it to Juyeon as he was the person sitting next to him.  
They casually passed the blunt around, anyone who wanted having a puff of it.

Soon, Eric handed the blunt to Chanhee.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to" Sunwoo reminded him.  
"I know... but I kinda wanna try" Chanhee mumbled, looking at Sunwoo nervously.   
"Should I shotgun you then?", Sunwoo offered, getting a confused look from Chanhee. "Give me the blunt, you'll get it when I'm doing it" he laughed, taking it out of Chanhee's hands.

"Just open your mouth and breath through your nose," Sunwoo told him. "And push me away when it gets too much, okay?", he then asked, to which the older only nodded. 

Chanhee watched how Sunwoo pulled at the blunt before passing it to Haknyeon, the smoke still in his mouth.   
Sunwoo lifted his hand and put his finger on Chanhee's lip as a sign to open his mouth which he then did so Sunwoo then placed his hand at the back of the older's head. 

He then leaned down to the other, slowly blowing some of the smoke into his mouth so he could get used to the unusual taste before connecting their lips, breathing the rest of the smoke into Chanhee's oral cavity.

The older slightly lifted his hands and gripped into the fabric of Sunwoo's t-shirt, trying his best to not lose his damn mind.   
Chanhee didn't know if it was the weed or the fact that he pretty much made out if Sunwoo in front of all his friends but once they parted, he felt a bit dizzy, breathing out the rest of the smoke with a small huff, leaning onto Sunwoo's shoulder.

※※※※※  
  
  


It was already dark when Sunwoo somehow managed to get Chanhee up the halfpipe, both of them back down from their high (even though it barely influenced Sunwoo in contrast to Chanhee as he had never taken any drugs before)

"So, what did you want to talk about?", Sunwoo wanted to know, sitting down at the edge.  
Somehow, Chanhee felt way more nervous now as he sat down next to the younger.

"I... I wanted to ask what exactly we are now" he mumbled, looking down on his hands. He saw in the corner of his eyes that Sunwoo looked at him but before he let the younger say something, he spoke up again. "The thing is, I really like you, I really do... but-" he stared, but cut himself short when he noticed the tears forming in his eyes.

Carefully, Sunwoo took one of Chanhee's hands into his own, making the older look at him.   
"I really like you too, Chanhee," he told him with a fond smile, "and you don't need to push yourself into something you're not comfortable with yet. But I want you to know, whenever you're ready, I'd like to ask you to be my boyfriend, okay?", he whispered, wiping away Chanhee's tears with his thumb.  
"Thank you" the older mumbled, trying his best to hold back any further tears.

Sunwoo smiled at him, his hand still resting on Chanhee's cheek. "Don't thank me for that," he told him.  
"But it feels right to do so," Chanhee said, looking Sunwoo in the eyes, smiling slightly.

They just looked at one another, not even noticing that they were getting closer. They only did when their noses bumped together and neither of them could help but laugh at that before closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow this took me way longer than expected--- it was actually meant to end somewhere around after the cinema date tbh and now we're here lmaoo
> 
> I hope you liked this mess as much as I did uwu  
> If so, feel free to leave comments and kudos~
> 
> I'll see you next time,   
> Phi ✨


End file.
